Two Side to Every Story
by Frightfull
Summary: Lyria and Terence discuss the recent mishaps of a certian Tinker Fairy. Oneshot. Hinted one sided Tink/Terence


Lyria was sprawled out on the grass in the middle of the clearing, her eyes were closed and her smile was peaceful. There were very few times Terence saw her like this. Usually the story-teller was running around the Hollow keeping track of the story-tellers, ordering costumes to be made, assisting the conductor fairy in writing songs, helping the Minister of Spring through one of his panic attacks, or locked up in the library reading. Very rarely was she just relaxing or taking it easy. It made Terence a little uneasy about approaching her, after all she didn't get much down time and he didn't want to interrupt her.

He was contemplating leaving her be, and just returning to the mill but Lyria heard him approaching.

"What is it?" she asked softly without opening her eyes "Terence"

"How do you know it's me?" Terence asked landing beside her.

"Who else would come out here to find me? Vidia?"

Terence snorted "Point taken."

"So what's up?"

"It's that new fairy." Terence mumbled. Lyria's green eye slid lazily open and she looked at him with mild interest.

Terence sighed "Can I sit down?" he asked.

Lyria closed her eye again "No one's going to stop you."

Terence settled down next to his friend. He didn't like talking about that new fairy. He couldn't find out why but every time he simply thought of her his heart fluttered and a soft unidentifiable rush jolted through him. It was an uncomfortable feeling and Terence tried to avoid it as much as possible. But what he had heard discussed today at the Well, well he decided he needed to tell Lyria about it. Lyria would know what to do; Lyria always knew what to do. So the Dust Keeper took in a deep breath and began.

"She was at the Queen's Review last night." He started. Lyria nodded and made a half interested noise. She had stopped attending things like the Queen's Review ever since Clarion had taken over. In fact Lyria had stopped attending most formal events since Clarion's rise to Queen-dom, except when she got a formal invitation from someone other then the Queen. "She showed up with all these inventions she had made"

"So?" Lyria commented "Tinker fairies invent all the time."

"No I mean she made inventions to take to the mainland, for _Tinker fairies_ to take to the mainland." Terence clarified.

Now Lyria opened her eyes and stared at Terence curiously "Tinker fairies-

"Don't go to the mainland" Terence finished "I know."

"So what's her deal?" Lyria asked.

"She didn't know, no one had told her."

"Figures" Lyria snorted "The Tinker Fairies are always forgetting to mention things like that. What happened?"

"Well I don't know exactly I wasn't there, I was at the Mill helping Gary, but I hear from Silver Mist that none of the inventions worked."

"None?" Lyria sat up and looked at Terence with wide eyes "None of the fairy's inventions worked?"

"Nope." Terence affirmed.

"How odd" Lyria said under her breath "A tinker fairy who can't invent."

"One of them even sprayed paint on The Minister of Spring's face."

Lyria's eyes grew wide again, and then she laughed loudly "It did? Oh poor Spade, he must have been in a tizzy about that!"

Terence chuckled in agreement "I went and checked on him this morning, delivered his pixie dust; he was still upset about it."

"I'll talk to him to later about it" Lyria waved her hand haphazardly "What happened after that?"

"Well then the Queen told her about Tinker Fairies not going to the mainland. Silver Mist said she looked pretty upset about the whole deal, but kept talking about how she was to busy to make it anyway."

"Mmm" Lyria nodded sympathetically "She was broken hearted."

"Yeah, and apparently the girls all felt bad for her."

"Sil told you that?"

"No, this morning when I was working my shift at the Well, the girls were there lined up for there daily cupful….they were all talking about it."

"Those silly fairies" laughed Lyria with a roll of her eyes "Always gossiping at that Well, you Dust Keepers must know a whole bunch about what's going on in the Hollow"

Terence wrinkled his nose "We know more then we want to know, that's for sure." Dust Keepers though friendly by nature, also tended to be very talent orientated. They rarely had friendships out of there guild, and rarely did much but work, and then think about working, they wanted very little to do in the way of other talent affairs. Terence was an exception to the rule, but that was only because of his mishaps as a youngster, none of the Dust Keepers had liked him, and he had had to search for friendships outside of his guild. He had, as a result ,stumbled upon Lyria and Spinner. After Terence had proven himself dust worthy his friendship with the two had continued to stay strong, and he had developed a friendship with the "girls" as they were called by Pixie Hollow. Actually Terence was the reason the girls were friends in the first place.

"So what else happened?" Lyria asked. "I know you didn't come here just share gossip with me."

"No" Terence agreed "I was giving the Pixie Dust to the girls, and all of a sudden she flew by me like…..like a green lightning bolt!"

"Nice use of similes Terence." Lyria complimented.

"I still remember some of your training, anyway she flies by me so fast a dropped my teacup on Iridessa's head!"

Lyria chuckled.

"And then she said something completely ludicrous!"

"What?" Lyria crossed and then uncrossed her legs.

"She said "I've decided I'm not going to be a tinker fairy anymore!"" he looked at Lyria. He expected to see his friend as shocked as he had been. Instead Lyria looked a bit bored.

"She said that did she?" she was very calm.

"Yeah, isn't that crazy?"

"Not nearly as crazy as a Dust Keeper trying to become a story-teller after he nearly destroyed the mill." Lyria remarked. Terence felt his cheeks go hot.

"I didn't choose to be story-teller; I didn't even want to become one that was Spinner's idea. I always knew I was a Dust Keeper, it was what brought me greatest joy."

"I know I remember." Lyria nodded "Spinner was always coming up with crazy ideas like that. So this fairy…what's her name again?"

"Tinker Bell" the rush ran through Terence again and he shivered slightly.

"Yeah Tinker Bell, she wanted to switch talents?"

Terence nodded

"Why?" The story teller asked her favorite question.

"Because she wants to go to the mainland" Terence shrugged.

"That badly huh?"

Terence nodded again. Lyria rubbed her chin slightly. "What did the girls think about this?"

"Well-

"No wait let me guess. Rosetta tried to tell Tinker Bell that that's just not how it works, and then Fawn suggested they try it, Sil agrees, then Iridessa points out that no one's ever switched a talent before, Sil agrees with this too."

"Yeah" Terence smirked at his friend "You're good."

"I observe" Lyria shrugged "What did Tinker Bell say?"

"She begged."

"And let me guess Sil broke first and agreed to help, then Fawn who wants to do it just for the kicks, Rosetta admits defeat and joins, Iridessa still thinks it's a bad idea but agrees, right?"

Terence nodded "Spot on"

"And then?"

"And then they left." Terence finished "To discuss matters in a more private area."

"Rosetta's house?"

"Yup, my guess anyway."

"Never fails" Lyria chuckled.

"It bothers me Lyria." Terence admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you know as well as I do Lyria, that a fairy can't change their talent."

Lyria nodded.

"And…she's going to learn that the hard way isn't she?"

"If she actually tries this ridiculous plan of hers."

"She might get hurt." Terence mused, for some reason that thought of the blonde fairy getting injured made his stomach clench and his heart ache. What was happening to him? What was this weird feeling?

"Yeah"

"Lyria we can't let that happen!"

"Why not? She'll learn at least."

"Because…..oh I don't know, I just don't want her to get hurt." Terence huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lyria smirked, she knew that face, it meant Terence was embarrassed.

"Sounds to me you like this fairy." She observed.

"She seems nice; I haven't really talked to her."

"No not that kind of like silly, I mean you're fond of her."

Terence blinked at her in confusion "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means….oh never mind." Lyria sighed "The important thing is you don't want Tinker Bell getting hurt right?"

Terence nodded "Yeah"

"The way I see it, those girls are going to do what they promised to do, there going to try to help Tink find another talent."

Terence stared at her.

"I suggest we just go fallow them around, spy on them if you will, and if we think things are getting out of hand we step in and secretly reel things back into control."

"We?" Terence blinked at her.

"Yes we, you're the one who wants to protect her." Lyria sniffed "If it was up to me I would just let her get hurt, now" Lyria held her hand out to Terence "Help me up will you?"

"You lazy wings, you can just fly you know."

Lyria shrugged. Terence sighed stood and helped his friend up.

"Let's go check on ole Spring first, and then we'll go check with your friend Bobble to see if Tink has reported to Tinker's Nook, and then, off to Lily Pad Pond."

"Ok" Terence agreed.

"And Terence" Lyria began to fly off, Terence fallowed eagerly.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me."

Terence chuckled at the inside joke. Typical Lyria "Yeah Ly's I know, I know"


End file.
